


Haven

by excusemymind



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Caretaking, Jealousy, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: Roy is back home, attracts some unwanted attention while they are out and Danny is ready to fight a motherfucker, but he soften it up cause Roy gets a little sick and he takes care of him.





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is very plotless, someone asked me on tumblr to do soft Roy and protective Danny and this was kinda my idea of it? So yeah, ignore the typos until I can proof read it, I'm going to post it and sleep, so yeah. I said this already but yall can send me ideas/prompts/whatever and I'm always down to talk, I know I don't look very friendly but I'm just boring that's all, so hmu at [twitter](https://twitter.com/xcusemymind) or [tumblr](http://excusemymind.tumblr.com/) anytime you feel like it, and I hope you like this cute little thing. And OH! I have another idea I just have to write it down, but it might be this week still, so keep up. xx <3

His hand is halfway to the door but it’s open the very next second, beautiful green eyes and a big smile greet Roy from the other side and he smiles back, glad to finally be at home. Danny doesn’t say anything, he just leaps himself forward and wraps his arms around Roy, taking in his scent and everything about him that he missed so much. Roy’s arms are around his waist, just as tight, as he kisses Danny’s shoulder, then neck.

Danny’s lips instantly parted and his breath failed for a second. He missed Roy on his everyday routine, but his kisses and touch were his most deep cravings. He thought this would be gone after two years of living together, Roy would never stop giving him butterflies, but this animalistic urge and desire between them never lessened. Roy could always get him on his knees with a snap of his fingers, and Danny would do that willingly every single time.

They made space between their bodies just enough so that their lips could find each other and touch. Hands tightening around the waist, fingertips digging on the neck, mouths moving in sync and eagerness running through their veins. Danny gripped Roy’s collar and pulled him inside, the luggage falling on the floor behind them was a mindless background noise.

The sofa was the farthest they managed to go, they would have time for anything else later, now they needed this. They craved each other, and they spent the next hours remembering a body they knew like the back of their hands, clothes and world long forgotten.

Roy was caressing Danny’s back, the now naked pale body laying over his was placing kisses on his chest and holding him tight. He closed his eyes to savour the moment and took a deep breath, he loved that boy with all his heart. He opened his eyes again and Danny had his chin resting on his chest, his eyes shining and a smile making its way on his face; he leaned his head forward to kiss Roy again, just because he could, and he loved.

“C’mon babe, let’s wash up.” Roy said, thumbs caressing Danny’s jaw.

“No, don’ wanna move.” Danny laid his head on Roy’s chest again, making his wishes clear.

“As much as I would love to spend the rest of the day here on the couch with you, I’m starving. So let’s take a shower and go out to dinner, okay?” Roy asked but Danny just made a noise of complain. He held him and sat on the couch. “We can see Mariah after, she said she’ll kill me if I don’t go.”

“Noooooo,” Danny whined and wrapped his arms and legs around Roy. “I don’t want to share you.”

“We won’t be home late, I don’t have much energy left on my body.” Roy tried and Danny gave him puppy eyes and a pout, he kissed it and stood up, carrying the boy to their bathroom.

Danny tried to change Roy’s mind in the shower about staying and that just resulted on them leaving later than planned. Roy took them to a quiet place they had been a few times and where the food was amazing. They exchanged sweet kisses, looks and touches during their meals. They got access backstage to greet their friends who were more than happy to see the couple and catch up while they were getting ready. They sat front row with drinks on hands and dollar bills to give to their friends as the performances begun.

Roy laughed, feeling that peaceful feeling of being surrounded by friends in a place he liked, just totally comfortable and relaxed, but not for too long. Maybe it was the drinks, maybe it was jet lag or the loud music, but he could really go home now. He was happy he went there but the fun was over, for him at least. Just when he needed Danny wasn’t near him and he couldn’t see him in the crowd, so Roy waited, hoping Danny wouldn’t mind calling it a night.

“Looking for me?” A voice said behind him and Roy was grateful he could go home now.

“Oh, thank God, can we-” He stopped once he turned around and saw it wasn’t who he wished it was, whoever this person was he didn’t looked nothing like Danny. “I’m sorry, I thought you were someone else.”

“I can be whoever you want, if you’re into that.” The tall guy suggested, looking Roy up and down.

Roy huffed. “Thank you, I’m good.”

“I bet you are.” The guy stepped closer, and Roy was annoyed he couldn’t take a clue, he was kind of flattered but not really. “I can almost taste it.”

Roy’s jaw dropped, he could not believe this guy. Now he was just annoying, and Roy wished he could give a fuck and snap on him but he just wanted to go home.

“Hey,” Danny joined them, a full beer bottle on his hand. He looked at the guy Roy was talking to and tried to remember if they ever met before.

“Sorry, we’re kind of busy here.” Said the guy without even looking at Danny.

“No, we’re not.” Roy rolled his eyes.

“Excuse me?” Danny asked, perplexed.

“Oh, c’mon, are we playing games now?” The guy placed a hand on Roy’s thigh and squeezed it, smiling.

“Get your fuckin’ hands out of him.” Danny said under his breath, his knuckles turning into white as he gripped the bottle tighter.

“We are not playing shit, please, just leave.” Roy said after he gripped the hand out of him.

But the guy didn’t moved at all. And judging by Danny’s face, if he stayed longer he would not leave the floor soon.

Danny stepped between them, placing himself in front of Roy and getting face to face with the asshole guy. “Get. Off. Do not try me, I’ll break all your teeth.”

He was taller than Danny, but that didn’t intimidated him at all. He was death staring at the guy and his hands were already in fists by his side. It took him almost a second too late but the guy walked away, and Danny exhaled the air he was holding.

“Thanks babe, that was hot.” Roy said, making Danny turn around to face him. “Can we go home now?”

The anger Danny was feeling vanished as he looked to his boyfriend, he didn’t look well, so Danny just nodded and got their things, saying bye to the friends they would meet on the way to the exit. Danny drove them back, and hurried Roy to the bed once they got home.

“Can I get you anything?” He asked but Roy dismissed it with his hand.

“Don’t worry, it’s just post flight sickness.”

Danny checked on the dogs and made sure everything was alright then joined Roy on the bed, they both dozed off not long after.

What woke Danny was the unusual sound he would hear in California, pouring rain. He liked the rain, it just made him feel more lazy and needy than usual, so he moved on the bed until he found a body to nuzzle his face on. But it was sticky, and it made him open his eyes, Roy was sweating and he had the color of the insides of an avocado. Danny sat up, worried, and then ran to grab some medicine for Roy, grabbing a water bottle on his way back.

“Babe, wake up.” Danny sat by Roy’s side and tried to wake him as calm and soft as he could. “Roy, wake up.”

Roy didn’t answer verbally, the frown on his forehead just got deeper, like he was being disturbed and didn’t really wanted to wake up.

“Baby, I need you to sit to take some pills, okay? You look like shit.” Danny held him and tried to lift his body to lean on the headboard.

“’m fine.” Roy mumbled, still not fully aware.

“Open up.” Danny demanded and Roy parted his lips, just enough for Danny to push the pills inside, and he quickly opened the bottle and rested on Roy’s lips, carefully turning it up. Roy swallowed it and coughed, whipping his mouth with the back of his hand and sliding back to his previous spot and position.

Danny couldn’t go back to sleep, worry taking over him. He looked on the kitchen through all their things and what he could make or give Roy to make him feel better. For now he would let him sleep, but he checked on him every half an hour. When it was lunchtime, Danny had prepared chicken soup and grabbed a few vitamins, he carried it all to the bedroom and did just like before. Roy opened up his eyes this time and refused to eat at first but Danny forced him anyway.

“Are you feeling better? Do you want me to take you to the doctor?” Danny asked as he checked Roy’s body temperature with the back of his hand.

“No, no doctors. I’ll be fine.” 

“I swear to God if you die on me I’ll pee on your grave.” Danny said and got a small smile on Roy’s face.

“You know I will.”

“Yeah, but not right now.” Danny protested. “You can’t die yet because I wanna little yous around the house, letting you dress them up and another one to form a punk band with me. We will have the prettiest babies.”

“I guess I’ll have to live then and help the poor child to not get all your traits.”

“Fuck you, you’re sick. You’re not supposed to be this bitter.” Danny pretended he was mad but he couldn’t be, not when Roy gave him a weak smile and he knew he was joking. He grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it and Danny’s heart melted.

Danny fed him and changed his sweaty clothes for new ones, then laid on bed with Roy, who cuddle up to his side and they listened to the rain. Danny wrapped his arm around him, reminding of the other hundred times Roy took care of him just like that, and felt nice to do that for a change, to show how much he cared and loved him. 

He kissed his messy hair and little low snores were added to the sound of rain. Danny smiled, Roy was never the one to be on this position, Mr. Always Working, Always Functioning was nothing but a fluff ball that need attention and care, and Danny would give it to him, every single day for the rest of his life, in a heartbeat.


End file.
